


My Love Will Never Die

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU where they live, Blood, Death, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: The final fight with the Great Red Dragon ends differently for Hannibal and Will. And their end is not as uncertain.





	My Love Will Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic based on a dream I had.

Slowly, painfully, he opened his eyes. Night was still upon them. The moon, so full, gleamed down with such painfully bright light. Blood. Drying blood was everywhere. The stench of death.

Dolarhyde. Body limp on the ground, destroyed, mutilated. Dead.

Will could still taste Dolarhyde’s flesh on his tongue. The blood in his mouth. His body ached and pulsed in pain. He was oh so very tired. He didn’t want to move.

Not an inch. He wanted to continue to lay there, to fall back asleep. To be unconscious again and forget all of this.

But as he closed his eyes he realized he couldn’t. He peeled his face off of the cold stone. His body screamed at him to stay put, to lay back down and leave it be. He stumbled as he tried to stand, the world swirling around him. But he had to stand. He had to. It had happened. Dolarhyde was dead. And everything before that hadn’t changed. He needed to be up. To move. To find him.

“Hannibal…” Will managed to whisper out, his voice hoarse. He stumbled once more, eyes desperately trying to find Hannibal. Will didn’t know how long he had been out. No one had found them yet, that was good. But no doubt someone would soon. His feet sounded so loud on the stone. “Hannibal?”

Voice like thunder, as quiet as it was. Breaking through the silence. Pounding away at the darkness as he desperately tried to find him.

“Will…”

Soft, barely above a whisper. So tired. Confused? Maybe. Maybe not.

Stumbling forward even more, Will followed that sound. Hannibal, surprisingly not too far away. Will’s knees hit the ground again, cracking and sending jolts of pain through him. He grabbed at Hannibal’s shirt, feeling how sticky it was. Shaking, Will was shaking, he could barely get a grip. He looked into the other man’s eyes, illuminated by the full moon. He felt the man hold his own hand, softly, gently, steady.

“Will...you did it…”

“Are...are you…” Will could barely breathe. He couldn’t see truly how injured Hannibal was after the fight. He could have been dying for all he knew.

“Will…”

Will looked at him again.

“My dear Will…” Hannibal lifted his hand to cup Will’s cheek. “This is all I ever wanted for you...for the both of us…”

Will couldn’t help but put his hand over Hannibal’s. Feeling it, keeping him close. “The blood...it really does looks black in the moonlight…” And then he couldn’t help but laugh. A desperate, shaky, relieved, laugh. “It’s beautiful.”

The darkness around them, the silence. The two of them together. Their foreheads pressed against each other. So tired. Such an intimate moment. Just the two of them. No one else. Nothing. Just the two of them.

But even through closed eyes there were the lights. The flashing lights. Not even the darkness could block out the sounds of sirens. The police. None of what they had just done would pardon what had happened before this night. Nothing would save them.

And so, together, as one, they moved. Will helped haul Hannibal up from the ground and Hannibal helped shoulder Will. Their footsteps against the stone were so loud. So much louder to them then the sounds of racing feet from the oncoming hoard. Jack’s voice split through the air, screaming something. Their names? Orders? Neither bothered enough to comprehend. Shuffling, together, they made their way passed the body of the Great Red Dragon, laid so low. Ragged breathing, smelling the air around each other. Pressed onward, right up to the edge of that cliff. The dark waters below. Cold and windy at their perch.

Jack’s voice. Confused, relieved. So scared. So very scared.

He knew. Jack Crawford knew.

He would be the last one to see them.

A goodbye. That’s all that left his mouth. A single sorrowful goodbye.

And together, hands holding each other close, both Will and Hannibal brought themselves over the edge into that abyss. Into the cold and rugged waves. The sense of falling was never there for them. They did not care.

They were together. And that’s what mattered.

The force of the impact should have knocked them out if they had not already been so numb to the world around them. Neither of them could get air. Hands over each other’s mouths to keep them from breathing in water. Legs kicking together. Fighting for their lives once more. Men against nature. Darkness, blackness, unable to see.

Sharp rocks. Hard places. Churning in the frigid currents. Slammed against the cliff, heads breaking the surface, salty air filling their lungs almost as if they would burst. They clung to each other, staying just above the water to breathe but just enough within the crashing waves to hide from the spotlights shining down upon them. They couldn’t stay there. Not for too long.

Together, as one, as it always should have been. As it always will be.

They would make it to shore.


End file.
